


Gold Mask

by KettleTeaSpoon



Category: Flash Gordon (1980)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, kinky interrogation, mask kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KettleTeaSpoon/pseuds/KettleTeaSpoon
Summary: After what seems to be a simple plane flight gone wrong, you end up on the planet Mongo, in the imperial palace to be exact. It seems Klytus takes an special interest in you, overseeing your interrogation directly...
Relationships: Klytus/reader, slight Kala/Klytus
Kudos: 6





	1. Some Unexpected Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Yay! After re-watching Flash Gordon I felt inexplicably attracted to Klytus. Just that voice, damn! Anyway, please enjoy and leave any suggestions/ corrections down below in the comments! Happy smut reading! :D

BANG! BANG! 

A sudden smack on the back of your chair jolted you awake with a start, removing you from the happy clutches of dream world. Where were you again? You thought to yourself, whipping your head around, just a tad disoriented. 

You caught sight of a few gate signs in the waiting area where you were sitting. Oh right, the airport. How lovely. You wiped a bit of drool from the corner of your mouth with your sleeve and ruffled your hair. Now that your settings were established, you looked up at the person who had disturbed you from your sleep. A man, perhaps 50 or so, and dressed in a pilot’s uniform. He looked down at you expectantly, withdrawing his hand from your seat.

“Uh, hello? You tried, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you let out a bleary yawn.

“I just thought I’d bring to your attention that the plane is about to take off,” The man said with a smile, his posture immaculate and his hands behind his back.

“Ohhhh, shit!” You exclaimed, grabbing your small carry on from underneath your seat. Oversleeping would be the death of you once again, even away from home. The man set a calming hand on your shoulder before you could get up.

“No need for any fuss,” He assured, gesturing in a Chris-Pratt-calming-down-a-raptor like fashion. 

“You see, I’m the Pilot, Captain Phillip Rogers to be exact,” He explained, with all the bravado of a man who tells everyone that he meets that he holds the title of captain. You didn’t exactly care at the moment, considering you were about to miss your plane. 

“And you must be miss y/l/n, correct? Don’t worry, I won’t leave without you,” He joked.

“Oh,” You murmured flatly before, realizing that, no, you wouldn’t be late after all. “Yes, I am.” You replied, standing from your seat to face him.

“Thank you for waking me, captain.” You thanked, smoothing a few wrinkles in your shirt as you did so. 

“Philip is just fine,” He assured, smirking down at you.

“Then you must call me y/n,” You retorted, stretching out a delicate hand.  
You almost snorted, you knew his type all too well.

“Of course,” He replied, gingerly taking your hand before leaning down to kiss the back of it.

“Enchanted, y/n,”

You smirked, before following him back to the plane, bag in tow.

After a bit of chat he retreated into the plane to get things started while you strapped yourself into the airplane seat. You idly pulled out a small compact to give yourself a once over. You could at least look decent before you arrived at your destination.

You were dressed semi-formally. A sensibly short pair of black kitten heels, followed by beige tights, a charcoal pencil skirt that hugged the curves of your hips very well, stopping just above your knees, a black blazer, and a collared white shirt underneath.

You were traveling on a business trip, going to chat with some execs over in New York over an account your company might be taking over. All menial stuff really. 

It wasn’t often you went on business trips, but your boss practically begged you, stating that you were the perfect woman for the job. Figures, as if there weren't a hundred more company drones he could have sent instead of you. Well done was done, here you were on the plane, you might as well live up to your job requirements.

Your thoughts shifted to your current situation, your eyes peering out the tempered glass of the window as you rested your chin on a perfectly manicured hand.

It was awfully stormy out today. Hopefully that wouldn’t delay your trip anymore than necessary, you were looking forward to getting to New York as soon as possible so you could do some sight-seeing before the business meeting.

All of a sudden, a sudden gust of turbulence shook the plane, interrupting your thoughts once again and instilling a sharp gasp from your mouth. Your nails dug into the arm of the airplane seat as you re-checked your seat belt.

“Everything alright up there cap- er Phillip?” You shouted to the cockpit, still a little shaken. You didn’t travel often for a reason. Your stomach wasn’t a fan of all those extra g’s

“Oh yeah!” Came the indifferent reply from beyond the curtains separating the pilot and you.

“Just a bit of weather, nothing to write home about!”

“Well if you insist…” You said quietly, sinking back down into the seat again. You sighed, this was going to be a lot more stressful than you bargained for. 

After a few minutes of slowing relaxing into the airline chair, the gentle rock of the plane seemed to have a soothing effect on you as you struggled to keep your eyes open, succumbing into a well needed nap. 

You awoke once again after who knows how much time, due to a much stronger bout of turbulence this time, the jittering of your heart seizing all amounts of drowsiness from your body. It sounded as if lighting had struck the plane.

“Ph-phillp?” You called out once again, expecting the same reply. 

You waited several seconds with no answer, before shouting the captain again.  
…  
No reply. Becoming increasingly more worried with every moment of silence that ensued, you managed to muster up the courage to unlock your seat belt and wander over to the cockpit.

You ducked underneath the small archway and brushed aside the curtains, expecting to see Philip holding in a laugh, perhaps he was playing a joke on you.

“Hel-,” The sound stopped dead in your throat. The pilot was gone! The controls sat idle, no hands to steer them. You gasped, eyes searching all around for some place he could’ve gone. There was none.

Your hands fisted into your hair in shock, panic taking over. You couldn’t fly a plane! You couldn’t even drive a stick shift for god’s sake. What were you going to do?

Your heart beat faster and faster, and you could feel yourself slipping out of consciousness from sheer terror at your predicament, oh, what a time to pass out! Your kitten heels slipped out from underneath you and everything became dark.


	2. personal interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake in an unfamiliar room, restrained to a table. It seems general Klytus would like to oversee your interrogation in private...

You came to slowly this time, unlike the rude awakening your pilot had provided several hours ago in the airport. Although you noted that you still did not feel anymore rested than before. You’d have to catch up on your beauty sleep later.

You hadn’t opened your eyes yet, but you could feel harsh light filtering through your eyelids, painting your vision hazy red. You could almost make out the veins in the thin skin. 

Awfully bright, you thought, squinting, before your eyes slowly blinked open. 

You stretched your neck to the side, painfully stiff and glanced around at your surroundings. You were in a room, sparsely decorated, with metallic walls and a matching ceiling and floor. 

It reminded you of the office buildings you spent a good deal of your daytime in. All consuming and gray. Bland. You also noted the tall doorway stretched out in front of you several feet away. There was no door, but you still couldn’t see out of it, a dark film seemingly obscuring your view.  
Am I dead? You mused internally. It certainly fit the bill, there was no way you could’ve survived  
after you’d passed out. The plane must’ve crashed. Oh well, at least you’d get to learn what the afterlife was like. Although the waiting room to heaven seemed a bit more dull than you’d imagined.

You moved to get up before your limbs met a firm resistance at your ankles and wrists. Confused, you struggled in your bonds before taking a moment to reassess where you were. 

You looked down and caught sight of something, the platform your body was resting on. Ah, that was what was causing the unpleasant stiffness in your body, but why couldn’t you move?

Upon further examination you found the source of your current immobility. Four golden fists, firmly wrapped around your ankles and wrists, securing you down to the platform tightly. You were so very confused, and what an odd way to restrain someone.

You struggled against them but there was no use, they wouldn’t budge an inch. Just enough slack left to allow circulation, but not enough to slip out, frustratingly enough.

You were flat on your stomach on the platform, your limbs forced into a spread eagle position by your restraints. A quite compromising position to be in, considering you were wearing a skirt. 

You were beginning to think that, perhaps, you weren’t dead, and that this wasn’t the afterlife. You weren’t unused to being tied up like this, but those circumstances had been entirely more pleasant than the ones you found yourself in now.

You wanted out, now.

The small bit of unease at waking up in an unfamiliar place had increased at each new discovery, and you could feel a small bead of perspiration forming at your temple out of pure anxiety. You worked to calm yourself, taking small, shallow breaths.

“H-Hello? Is anyone there?” You shouted, hoping that someone would come release you, or that in the least, you weren’t alone in this waiting room from hell. 

No one answered, and you felt a chill run through your body. You noted you weren’t wearing your blazer anymore, and the thin fabric of your dress shirt didn’t do much to shield your body from the cold of the room. Maybe the AC control is broken. You muttered angrily to yourself.

You distantly wondered if your blazer had fallen off while you were unconscious, or if it had been removed by whoever had brought you here.

You were glad they hadn’t taken the liberty to remove any of your other clothes, you quite liked the heels you were wearing and you bemoaned the loss of your treasured blazer.

You grew silent before your ears brought to attention the far-off sound of what sounded like several pairs of footsteps quickly approaching. You perked up, and raised your head up as far as your restraints would allow you to, watching the door intently. 

Two people filtered in. First, two guard-looking men who quickly went to stand by either side of the door, stiff and unmoving like british guards in front of Buckingham Palace. You stared at them inquisitively but they said nothing to you, and would not even look in your general direction.

Mere seconds later two others joined the room with you, an intimidating woman of her own right in a black uniform with ornate gold accents and headpiece. She strode over to stand somewhere behind and to the side of you, head held high. Following not too far behind was a man.

He was tall, and imposing, and wore long, dark robes that stopped just above the floor, exposing the dark material of his trousers and shoes.

Your gaze traveled upward, to his torso, willing your eyes not to linger too long on certain parts of his lower body that were made very clear due to the tightness of his trousers.

emblazoned on his chest was a golden insignia, seeming to be made out of two intersecting v’s. The design piqued your interest, whatever could it represent? 

Your gaze shifted across to the large shoulder pads directly above his arms, or er, arm? His right arm was entirely made out of a golden metallic material, down to the tips of the fingers. Perhaps this was a prosthetic?

It seemed you had been staring for far too long, for as your eyes flicked upwards you made direct eye contact with the man, and his most recognizable feature. The mask.

Draped in a dark hood and staring right back at you was a mask made out of the same material as his right arm, all sharp angles, revealing none of his face, besides a pair of striking blue eyes. Or perhaps that was his face? 

It didn’t matter, as the man the mask belonged to was alarmingly, walking straight towards you. 

Before you could get a word out, the man opened his mouth to speak, a menacingly deep voice with an accent you couldn’t quite place spilling from his lips.

“I see you’re awake. How lovely of you to join us,” The man remarked dryly, coming to stand on the opposite side of where the woman was standing by the platform. 

You were about eye level with the lower part of his torso due to the height of the platform. His form stretched tall and imposing above you, no doubt on purpose. Your neck ached just trying to look at him. The woman merely glanced back and forth from you and the man with slight amusement, her arms crossed.

The voice sent a shudder down your spine, from what, you couldn’t quite place. Fear? Or something else? You pushed the thought from your mind, even as it sent a spark down your insides.

The man seemed to notice your small movement, though, cocking his head slightly to the side as he stared down at you. What that a smirk? You stared back, before wetting your lips to speak.

“W-where am I?” You questioned, cursing internally at how you had stuttered the first word. You guessed it was fair to be a bit jittery considering the strangeness of your situation. 

The man studied you silently, before replying, as if pondering whether the question even warranted a response from him.

“The planet Mongo,” He finally drawled. “It seems you were transported into the desert outside the palace from the planet you call Earth, after a slight mishap in our master ship this morning.” The man answered clinically, staring at the far wall.

“Planet? Mongo? What?” You exclaimed, not truly understanding that you were on a fucking alien planet.

He sighed, as if this was common knowledge, hand coming up to pinch at the nose bridge of his mask. 

“Yes, the planet Mongo my dear.” He explained once again. Tone grating in annoyance. You could practically hear the forced smile behind the mask.

The woman chuckled.

“I don’t understand, why am I being held here? I’ve done nothing wrong.” You tried, ignoring the fact that no Toto, you weren’t in Kansas anymore, in favor of getting out of these fists, becoming increasingly physically more uncomfortable on the hard material of the platform as time had increased. 

“Your majesty has deemed you a threat to the personal security of the palace for now,” Came the reply, seemingly with just a tinge of relish outside of that aggravatingly smooth tone.

“Threat? I’ve done nothing to endanger anyone since I’ve arrived here!” You shouted indignantly, infuriated by his false accusation, and all-too confused and overwhelmed as to what exactly was going on. How could a simple plane ride lead to this?

“Tut tut.” The man answered demeaningly, pressing a gloved finger to your lips to silence you , all unknown persons in the kingdom are considered a threat until their intentions have been revealed, through a routine interrogation.”

You glared back at the man, your lip curling behind his finger. The thought of what an “interrogation” would entail did not interest you in the slightest.

“Or until proven innocent.” He grinned.

“Bullshit!” You snapped, “I am innocent you asshole!”

you were becoming very frustrated with this stranger standing in front of you. Your fists clenched in front of you. You could feel your temple throb.

The man’s lip twitched behind the mask, an indescribable rage filling his eyes for a mere moment. He removed his finger from your lip before his arm reared back and you suddenly felt a white hot pain encompass the right side of your face. It then registered, the man had slapped you!

Your mouth was agape with shock and you had no words to respond with as you felt the after sting of his blow warm your cheek. 

“SILENCE IMPUDENT HUMAN!” He snarled, his patience clearly having been exhausted.  
The woman chuckled once again, looking up at the man with a smirk.

“I’ve grown tired of your snide attitude. I have no patience for your kind.” He growled, voice practically dripping with venom. 

He crossed over to the side of the room where the woman was standing, his long robes brushing your face as he did so. 

“General Kala, it seems as though this particular prisoner has brought upon themselves reasonable supspicion to require a more thorough interrogation.” He remarked nonchalantly to the woman. 

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing! This bastard was making up some jack-shit excuse to incriminate you just because you had angered him! You opened your mouth to retort before thinking better of yourself then to raise the ire of the man again. He seemed quite quick to anger, despite what his cool tone might entail.

She smiled, and nodded in understanding, glancing over to you without moving her head before placing a hand on his waist and drawing close. 

“Shall I fetch the bore worms Klytus?” She asked, far too eagerly, accompanied with the malice in her tone. 

Your heart dropped, you were not at all excited to discover the wonders of bore worms.

He raised a hand before letting it drop to his side once again.

“There will be no need, I will see to this prisoner’s interrogation personally.” He remarked cruelly, flashing a quick glance to the defiant expression plastered on your face. 

General Kala, you know knew her name, straightened up before barking an order at the guards standing watch by the door. 

“GUARDS!” She screeched, “GENERAL KLYTUS HAS REQUESTED A PERSONAL INTERROGATION FOR THIS PRISONER. VACATE THE INTERROGATION ROOM IMMEDIATELY AND ACTIVATE THE SOUND SHIELD.” 

The guards did as told, leaving the room quickly, weapons in tow, faces still blank.

You cringed at the loudness of her voice, wishing you could cover your ears with your currently restrained hands. 

Kala offered him a small peck to the side of his mask before striding off behind the exiting guards. “Have fun.” She remarked flatly, boots clicking on the ground.

Klytus turned to watch them go, a second door sliding down from the ceiling at Kala’s heels once they had fully exited. 

You stared at the closed door for several moments after it had slammed shut, mind just a touch blank. You were stuck in the room with, whoever the fuck general Klytus was, and about to be interrogated. Not exactly ideal.

Klytus moved from his position on your right, to slowly circle the platform like a shark, his eyes lingering on your prone figure a bit more than you would’ve liked. Or perhaps just enough to set your heart beating faster than usual.

You grew uneasy at the silence and not being able to see where he was as he passed behind you. You could sort of hear where he was, his shoes clacking on the ground much like Kala’s. 

Swallowing the lump in your throat you began to speak, hopefully you’d get some answers out of him now that you two were alone.

“I don’t get it? What could you possibly interrogate me about? I seriously have done no wrong here! In fact, I haven’t done anything since I’ve been here!”

Klytus chuckled, a deep rumbling noise from the center of his chest that may have made your heart skip a beat, although you weren’t ready to admit that. He came to a stop by your side, arms clasped behind his back.

“You see, my reason for extending this into a personal interrogation runs a bit deeper than just routine. You intrigue me, human.” He smirked, running an idle finger along the edge of the platform, skirting very close to your body. 

“What do you mean?” You questioned slowly, not sure if you had gotten quite the same meaning from his words that he had intended. 

He continued his stride, circling around you till he stood just behind you. You couldn’t see him, but you could feel his presence lingering. 

“Tell me, is female human anatomy the same as in a Mongo Woman?” 

You were deeply confused at the seemingly random question, until you felt it.

A firm hand at your hip.

Oh.

Your heart fluttered and you couldn’t help the small, almost inaudible gasp that left your lips.  
Klytus seemed to catch it though, his hand beginning to rub small circles on your thigh through your skirt.

“W-what are you do-” You asked before being cut off by Klytus’ sudden words, it seemed he was ignoring the action he was performing for the time being.

“Tell me human, what are you called on Earth?” 

You squeaked as his hand dipped under your skirt every so slightly, skittering ever so close to your pooling heat.

“Y/N…” You managed. Trembling ever so slightly. 

“What a lovely name for an earthling.” He remarked, the flat of his hand brushing over the apex of your ass as it came to rest on your lower back.

You could only manage to be polite despite what he was doing, uttering a small “Thanks,” Before focussing on the pressure of his hand on your back.

“You’re Klytus right?” You asked, wanting to try to at least be friendly to the man with a hand up your skirt. 

Very suddenly, he was in front of you, hands gone from your body. His hand squeezed your jaw and cheeks painfully, forcing your mouth open as he forced your head up to meet his gaze. 

“That’s general to you if you must,” He snapped, voice dangerous and calculated. “My name is unfit for your filthy human mouth to utter.” 

He finished his sentiment by spitting into your mouth and releasing your jaw to bang against the platform, wiping his hand on his robes as if your skin had burned him.

Your eyes were wide. If you hadn’t been wet before, you were absolutely soaking now, shifting against yourself to earn even the smallest amount of relief from the fire burning in your core.

He moved to his previous position behind you, leaning over you to whisper in your ear, his body pressing firmly against yours as he grabbed your neck, forcing you to arch against him.

“Now, where were we?” He whispered darkly.

You couldn’t deny the effect his touch had on you, and it was certain you had the exact same effect on him, the tell-tale hardness pressing against your ass all the evidence you needed. You pressed your ass firmly back into his length through your skirt, kindling his desire even more. 

“Eager are we? Typical human,” He muttered, pressing two digits of his right hand against your lips impatiently. 

You parted your lips to allow his fingers to enter your mouth, gagging at the metallic taste.

“Suck,” He said flatly, more of a command than a request. 

You followed suit, swirling your tongue against the fingers as he practically finger fucked your mouth.

He slid a hand down your back to reach your ass once again, stopping once he reached your skirt. He slid a finger underneath the waistband and tugged, testing the elasticity. 

“We have no need for this.” He remarked, removing his hand from your mouth to meet his other on the waistband.

“Wait! No no! Don’t rip i-” You started before he promptly tore the fabric, splitting the garment in two. 

You sighed as you felt the cool air against the backs of your thighs. “So much for that skirt…”

You cringed as he made quick work of your shoes and tights, only stopping at the lacy black thong hiding his prize. 

“How classy.” Came the amused response, tracing his finger along the edges.

You blushed and pressed your head down away from him. You just had to wear the expensive Victoria’s Secret underwear today of all days. 

He ripped it away from your body and you were bare to the world, shivering at the sudden influx of cold air against your vulva. 

“Your name isn’t the only lovely thing about you, human,” He remarked, eyes raking over your exposed skin.

He smirked, rubbing the tip of his pointer finger against your clitoris, sending a small trill of pleasure up your spine. He moved his other hand to your ass to spread you open, and his finger circled your labia, thumb teasing your clit. 

You bucked against his hand and he pressed your hips back into the coldness of the platform, not allowing you to move. 

“Pathetic humans, so needy and predictable,” He remarked with only the slightest amount of disgust in his tone. “Is this what you want?” He snarled, sinking two long fingers down to the knuckles in your wet heat. 

You couldn’t help the noise that left your mouth at the action, his fingers oh-so deliciously thick.  
You were panting, his digits were stretching you out to an almost uncomfortable degree as he pumped them into you, your body quickly covering them in your slick as he rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot on your walls that left you gasping.

“F-fuck, general.” You panted, the phrase slipping past your mouth. 

“Mmm, my name sounds quite nice coming from between your lips. I think I’d very much like to hear you scream it.” He purred as a third finger was added to the others.

This was far too much for you, the stretching sensation increasing as the pleasure heightened.  
You could feel yourself coming close to release, your body tensing up in preparation, as he increased his pace.

Just before you reached the peak of your pleasure, his fingers slid out from between your lips, leaving you with an overwhelming sensation of emptiness and frustration at having been denied orgasm.

“What the hell!” You exclaimed, letting out a puff of air as you panted. 

Klytus yanked your head back violently with a fistful of your hair.

“You seem to forget who exactly is in charge here y/n,” He remarked, tracing the veins in your throat with a gloved finger. 

“I can grant you an orgasm if I wish, but I can just as easily take that away from you. You’ve done nothing but take since you’ve gotten here y/n,” He stated calmly, just above a whisper. “I think it’s time my needs are accounted for, don’t you agree?” He smirked, there was no hint of that being a question in his tone.

You gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter isn't the actual smut but I wanted to make this as descriptive as I could! What plans does Klytus have with y/n?


	3. Klytus's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Klytus's turn for a little fun

Klytus chuckled darkly and relinquished his tight grip on your hair, a bit more gently this time, so that your jaw wouldn’t bang against the metal of the platform. You were glad for this momentary treatment, although it wasn’t like you were at all opposed to how sadistic he could be. 

You watched him move to sit on the very edge of the platform, pretty close to your face, just surveying you thoughtfully. A gloved hand slipped inside his robes, coming down to palm himself through the tight material of his dark trousers. He watched you with desire.

You stared back, willing your legs not to shake as your heart fluttered.

He cocked his head to the right ever so slightly, and gently raised your chin with just the tips of the fingers, rubbing soft circles into your jaw. 

“How’s your gag reflex, dear?” He murmured.

Your eyes widened momentarily, glancing down to the movement of his hand in his robes. You didn’t answer, choosing to wet your lips instead. 

Klytus took this as all the response he needed. 

He quickly sat up, and stood in front of you, so that you were directly at eye level with his hips. You heard the familiar jingle of a zipper and mussing with the fabric of his robes as he fished himself out of his pants. You caught a brief flash of tanned skin. He wasn’t wearing boxers, you noted with amusement.

“Going commando general? I guess George Lucas was right about there being no underwear in space.” You remarked flippantly, a small giggle escaping your lips.

He sneered, before removing his length from its confines, grasping the base in his metal hand. 

All laughing was cut short and you could only stare at his impressive manhood. His head was a healthy red color, leading down into a girthy shaft swathed by thin veins. He was bare of all hair. Your mouth was agape. Were you drooling? 

Klytus laughed and brushed your hair behind your ears in a helpful gesture, handing coming up to cup the base of your skull.

“Someone likes what they see.” He chortled, sliding his hand down to the side of your face before stretching his thumb to the corner of your mouth and gently tapping.

“Open up.” Came his firm order, guiding himself to press against your lips.

You moved your head back a little and kissed the tip of his dick before licking a long stripe up his shaft, from base to frenulum, teasing him as he had done to you earlier.   
He growled, his grip on the back of your head tightening ever-so slightly. 

“Your attitude is sickening.” He groaned, pressing his groin farther against your face

“I’m a delight.” You murmured softly, stretching your mouth wide to envelop his member in velvet heat.

“Fuck.” He keened simply, uttering the first curse you’d heard him use. 

Encouraged by his statement, you took more of him into your mouth, wanting to get him off as best you could without the use of your hands. 

You swirled your tongue round his head, before hollowing your cheeks and pressing yourself down his shaft like a professional, easing slowly forward so you wouldn’t gag. Klytus had other plans though, thrusting into your throat without care. 

You gagged, not prepared for the sudden intrusion of your air way. Your head was as far back as your restrained position would allow you to move, so you could only glare at him through dark eyelashes.

“How pretty a sight that is y/n.” He said, his other hand joining his left at the back of your skull. 

“What a shame it is that the monitor bot isn’t around, I’d love to have that picture framed in my quarters.”

You huffed, mouth full and unable to speak. Bastard, you thought, nose pressed up against the flesh of his groin. He smelled like expensive cologne. A strong, masculine scent. 

He impatiently tapped the back of your head, silently telling you to get a move on. You obliged, beginning to bob your head up and down his cock. 

Your jaw ached from having to accommodate his girth, but you pushed the thought away, focusing on the flesh sliding over your tongue with every move of your head. 

Pretty soon he was moving his hips in time with your face, perhaps a little too fast for your taste. Your eyes teared up a bit at his pace, the only sounds audible in the room being Klytus’s slight groans, the muffled sound of your voice, and the slap of skin on skin. 

All movement was purely his at this point, hips thrusting in your face without regard for your throat. A string of saliva dripped down your chin below you as your hands fisted into his robes. 

Your throat felt raw and your jaw was even worse, it felt like it could pop off at any time, and you dearly hoped that he would cum soon, you certainly could not take more of this abuse. 

His breathing grew more unsteady and his thrusts more erratic, and you could tell he was close, eyes flicking up to meet his. 

“You better swallow every last drop,” He commanded, shuddering. 

Your nose wrinkled and you shook your head, eyes narrowing.

He chuckled before continuing, “Unless you’d rather the guards find you with a face plastered in my cum of course.” 

You had no time to react before you were interrupted by his voice.

“Here comes!~,” He groaned, punctuating the statement with a particularly harsh thrust. 

You felt his cum fill your mouth and refused to swallow before he pinched your nose, forcing you to oblige. Your expression as you did so was enough to make plants wither. You never liked the taste of semen. 

Once his orgasm was thoroughly over, he slid his length out of your mouth with an audible “pop”, a string of saliva connecting the two. 

He wiped the head against your cheek playfully, like a parting kiss, before tucking himself back into his trousers. 

Your cheeks were tinged red with exertion and your chest heaved. You released his robes from your iron grip and tested the soreness of your jaw with a yawn. Yikes. 

You sensed movement above you and glanced at what Klytus was doing. 

He had removed his cloak and used it to cover your apparent lower nakedness, draping it over your body and tucking it in below you so it wouldn’t fall off, he also ran his fingers through post-blowjob messy hair, making it look a little less…, post-blowjob esque. 

This was new, but at least he cared, a little. He started to speak and you drew your attention to him once again.

“I’ve had such a lovely time with you, human, but I’m afraid our time together for now has been drawn to a close. I have matters elsewhere to attend to.” He said in that professional tone once again, no trace of the absolute animal that had been fucking your face moments earlier.

“W-what?! That’s it?” You questioned, shocked. “I give you a blowjob and you leave me in this room?”

He stepped to the side on his way out of the room, pressing a few buttons on a console on the far wall and speaking into it in a low voice. He then turned to you.

“My dear y/n, I promise this will not be the last time we meet.” He guaranteed, continuing. “I’m sending a few servants to collect you and prepare you. You’ll be staying in my quarters as my personal ward.”

He saw the alarm in your eyes before quickly adding a sentence to his previous statement. “No need to be nervous, these servants are all female.” 

As if that made it any better you scoffed, rolling your eyes. He spared you a single nod before swiftly exiting the room, leaving you alone to wait for the servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot planned for the next chapter/(s?) so stay tuned! Sorry for this being a little shorter than last chapter :(


End file.
